In our patent application WO 96/04287 compounds of general formula (I) are disclosed that have an affinity for the cry and 5HT1A receptors, and which are claimed as medicaments useful for the treatment of anxiety, psychosis, epilepsy, convulsion, amnesia, cerebro-vascular diseases and senile dementia.
We have now discovered that the compounds of general formula (I), as well as their pharmaceutically acceptable salts, are especially useful for the preparation of medicaments, useful in human and/or veterinary therapy for the prophylaxis, alleviation or curing of acute pain, neuropathic pain and nociceptive pain, either alone or in combination with other analgesics, giving rise in this case to a synergy.